Star Wars/K
K-2SO K-2SO was the designation for a KX-series security droid with a male personality that was active during the early days of the Galactic Civil War. K-2SO had been appropriated by agents of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and reprogrammed to service their needs. Being reprogrammed altered K-2SO's baseline personality, and also gave him some measure of independent action. He was assigned to Alliance spy Cassian Andor. K-2SO accompanied Cassian Andor on several mission in 0 BBY, which included a prison break-out to liberate young criminal Jyn Erso, a mission to the moon of Jedha to make contact with an extremist named Saw Gerrera, and an ill-fated mission to the planet Scarif, where the group sought to acquire data tapes containing information concerning the Death Star space station. K-2SO was destroyed by Imperial Stormtroopers while attempting to relay information from the Scarif vault to the Alliance fleet. Read more... K-3PO K-3PO was a 3PO series protocol droid put into service by the Alliance to Restore the Republic and served at the Alliance's Echo Base instillation on the planet Hoth. Kadas'sa'Nikto Kadas'sa'Nikto are an alien race who originate from the planet Kintan. They are a subspecies of the overall Nikto race and are the second most numerous amongst the five known offshoots after the Kajain'sa'Nikto. Kadas'sa'Nikto are distinguished from other Nikto by their dark green skin and scaly complexion, which is ornamented by a ring of small horns the encircle their eyes and jawline. Like other members of the Nikto race, Kadas'sa'Nikto have no hair, but possess a barbed protrusion that runs from the base of their nose across the center of the cranium and down to the base of the skull. During the Clone Wars, a female Kadas'sa'Nikto named J'oopi Shé served as a technical specialist for the Jedi Order and was stationed on Coruscant. Little is known of this Jedi, save that she was one of many who fell to Order 66 in 19 BBY. During the Galactic Civil War, at least three Kadas'sa'Nikto worked in the employ of underworld crimelord Jabba the Hutt and were stationed out of Jabba's palace in the Dune Sea on the planet Tatooine. One of these Green Nikto, Wooof, was a member of Jabba's court and was present when Luke Skywalker entered the throne room demanding the release of his friend Han Solo. Another Green Nikto, Klaatu, worked as a mechanic along with the Klatooinian, Barada and was tasked with effecting repairs on Jabba's Bantha-II cargo skiffs. He was present during the Skirmish at Carkoon and was on the deck of Jabba's sail barge, the Khetanna when Luke Skywalker attacked Jabba's men. Luke cut Klaatu's blaster in half with his lightsaber, forcing the Niktu to retreat back inside. Unfortunately for him, Klaatu perished when Luke fired an anti-personnel cannon into the upper deck of the barge. A third Kadas'sa'Nikto, Yotts Orren, was also present at the battle and was aboard the second desert skiff, which was piloted by the Skrilling, Pote Snitkin. Yotts barely had a chance to mount an attack before falling to Skywalker's lightsaber blade. Kajain'sa'Nikto Kajain'sa'Nikto are an alien race who originate from the planet Kintan. They are a subspecies of the overall Nikto race and are the most numerous amongst the five known offshoots. They are characterized by their slightly reptilian features and sandy complexion. Kajain'sa'Nikto have a ridged brow and horns that appear upon their foreheads (2) and along the sides of their heads (3 on each side). Kamino Kamino is a water planet occupied by an indigenous sentient race called Kaminoans. It is the location of the Kamino cloning facility responsible for creating the clone troopers who became the military arm of the Grand Army of the Republic. Kaminoans Kasan Moor Kasan Moor was a human female from the planet Alderaan. As an adult she became a TIE fighter pilot for the First Galactic Empire. Following the destruction of her homeworld by way of Empire's Death Star, Kasan Moor defected from the Empire and joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic. She become a T-65 X-wing starfighter pilot and flew with Rogue Squadron. Kashyyyk Kashyyyk system The Kashyyyk system is a stellar/planetary system located in the Mytaranor sector of the Mid Rim Territories. It is named for the forest world of Kashyyyk, homeworld of the Wookiee race. The planet Trandosha is also located in the Kashyyyk system. It's native inhabitants are the reptilian Trandoshans, a violent race known for maintaining a longstanding feud with the Wookiees. In total, there are eight planets that orbit the star of Kashyyyk and a total of fifty-five moons between them. In 19 BBY, Jedi Master Yoda traveled through the star system on his way to Kashyyyk to enlist the aid of the Wookiees in the Republic's war against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. This skirmish, known as the Battle of Kashyyyk, was one of the last major battles of the Clone Wars. In 1 ABY, Alliance heroes Han Solo and Chewbacca traveled through the Kashyyyk system so that Chewbacca could celebrate Life Day with his family on Kashyyyk. Katuunko The Galactic Republic prepared to enter secret negotiations with the Royal Toydarian government to set up a supply base in their system. The negotiations were scheduled to take place on a remote neutral moon called Rugosa between Jedi Master Yoda and King Katuunko. In exchange for letting the Republic build a base in their system, the Toydarians would enjoy the protection of the Jedi. Asajj Ventress, Dark Jedi and apprentice to Count Dooku, reached the moon of Rugosa ahead of the Jedi. She presented herself as a messenger to King Katuunko and activated a holoprojector. The image of Count Dooku addressed the Toydarian king, assuring him that the Confederacy of Independent Systems could offer him stronger protection than the Jedi. King Katuunko was incredulous, so Dooku issued a challenge. If Jedi Master Yoda could evade capture from his droid army, then Toydaria would agree to side with the Republic. However, if they succeeded in capturing him, then they would have to show willingness to side with the Separatists. Yoda contacted the king, alerting him that he had suffered a small delay getting to the surface. Upon hearing of Dooku's offer, he accepted the challenge. Yoda and three clone troopers named Rys, Jek and Thire fought against a phalanx of B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids and several droidekas and emerged victorious, suffering no casualties and only minimal injuries. When the battle was over, Yoda and the clones met King Katuunko at the predetermined rendezvous point. Katuunko told Count Dooku that in lieu of Yoda's successful evasion of the Separatist forces, he was ruling in favor of siding with the Republic. Dooku was disappointed and stated that he may have better luck with Katuunko's successor. He then ordered Ventress to kill him. Asajj ignited her twin lightsabers and swung at the king's head, but Yoda appeared and stopped her blades with the Force. He then pulled the sabers from her hand and deactivated them off before returning them to her. "Strong you are with the Dark Side...", Yoda said, "but not that strong", and chuckled. Ventress then detonated an explosive from a high bluff. Yoda used the Force to stop the falling rock, but Ventress took advantage of the distraction and made her escape. King Katuunko told Yoda that Toydaria would be honored to side with the Galactic Republic. Plans began to construct a supply base on Rugosa. Kazan Kelbo Kendal Ozzel Kendal Ozzel was a male human born on the planet Carida. During the Clone Wars, he became an officer serving in the Grand Army of the Republic. When the Old Republic was re-organized under the banner of the First Galactic Empire, Ozzel became an officer in the Imperial Navy. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, he had achieved the rank of Admiral and served aboard the [[Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor|Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor]]. In 3 ABY, Darth Vader had tracked the leadership of the Alliance to Restore the Republic to the Hoth System and intended on staging a massive attack to wipe them out all at once. However, Admiral Ozzel brought the fleet out of lightspeed in the Hoth System too quickly, thus alerting the rebels to their presence, and giving them just enough time to prepare evacuation protocols. Vader killed Ozzel for his incompetence by Force choking him to death. Vader then promoted Captain Firmus Piett to take Ozzel's position. Ket Maliss Khetanna The Khetanna is the private yacht of the Tatooine-based gangster, Jabba the Hutt. It is a modified luxury sail barge manufactured by the Custom Vehicles Division of Ubrikkian Industries. The Khetanna measures 30 meters in overall length and can achieve a maximum motorized speed of 100 kilometers per hour. It can also run off minimal power reserves, using it's twin sails for additional propulsion up to speeds of 30 kilometers per hour. The barge was manned by a crew of twenty-six people and could accommodate up to five-hundred passengers. It had a cargo capacity of 2,000 metric tons. In 4 ABY, Jabba the Hutt intended on executing several of his prisoners, which included Han Solo, the wookiee, Chewbacca and the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. He and his entourage, accompanied by two ''Bantha-II'' cargo skiffs, journeyed out to the Dune Sea to the Great Pit of Carkoon - the nesting place of the "all-powerful" Sarlacc. In attendance was Jabba himself, his slave Leia Organa, his new translator droid C-3PO and several of his underlings. The prisoners were to be cast into the Sarlacc's partially submerged maw, where they would be slowly digested for the next thousand years. At the final moments however, Luke turned the tables on his captors when his trusty droid R2-D2 delivered his lightsaber to him. During the melee, Leia Organa rebelled against Jabba, looping her slave chain around the giant creature's throat and pulling until he eventually died. She then joined Luke on the upper deck where she used a mounted blaster cannon to fire a shot into the hull of the barge, which ultimately destroyed it. Luke, Leia and Threepio managed to get off the barge as it exploded, as did a few of Jabba's minions (such as Bossk), but all others perished in the conflagration. Khurgee Khurgee was an officer of the Imperial military holding the rank of Captain. He was stationed aboard the first Death Star in the waning years of the Galactic Empire. In 0 BBY, he was on duty when the Death Star crew captured the Corellion freighter ship, the Millennium Falcon. Khurgee oversaw the lockdown of the vessel and followed Darth Vader's orders to have a scanning crew inspect the ship for passengers and contraband. Khurgee was one of thousands of Imperials who died when Luke Skywalker destroyed the Death Star during the Battle of Yavin. Kintan Kintan, named for the star Kintan, is a terrestrial planet located in the Kintan system in the Si'Klaata Cluster of Hutt Space. The planet has a diameter of 12,054 kilometers. It makes a complete rotation on its axis every thirty-two hours and it takes 412 standard days to revolve around it's sun. Kintan has three moons. It's dominant sentient life form is the Nikto species, which is divided up into five subspecies: The Kajain'sa'Nikto, the Kadas'sa'Nikto, the Esral'sa'Nikto, the Gluss'sa'Nikto and the M'shento'su'Nikto. Kintan system The Kintan system is a stellar system located in the Outer Rim Territories in Hutt Space. It is located at navigational grid coordinates S-9. The system boasts a single planet, Kintan, which revolves around the star of Kintan. The Kintan system is part of the Si'Klaata Cluster, which is dominated by the Hutts and also contains the Klatooine system, the Tas-La system, the Vontor system and the Vodran system. The planet Kintan is home to the Nikto species, which is divided up into five subspecies: The Kajain'sa'Nikto, the Kadas'sa'Nikto, the Esral'sa'Nikto, the Gluss'sa'Nikto and the M'shento'su'Nikto. Kithaba Kithaba was a member of the Klatooinian race. He was an assassin who was active during the waning years of the Galactic Civil War. In 4 ABY, Kithaba was in the employ of notorious galactic crimelord Jabba the Hutt and worked out of Jabba's palace in the Dune Sea on Tatooine. Kithaba was on the first Bantha-II cargo skiff, piloted by Vedain, that brought captured Rebel Alliance heroes Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca to the Great Pit of Carkoon where they were to be fed to the nesting Sarlacc. At the moment before the execution was to commence, Luke Skywalker rebelled against his captors and began swinging at them with his lightsaber. Jabba's minions scurried to keep control of the chaos, but Kithaba was caught by surprise and fell from the skiff. He tumbled down the inclining sand depression and became the first victim to satiate the Sarlaac's hunger that day. Klaatu Klaatu is an alien member of the Kadas'sa'Nikto subspecies of the Nikto race. He was active during the final days of the Galactic Civil War. Klaatu was a henchman who worked for underworld crimelord Jabba the Hutt and was based out of Jabba's palace in the Dune Sea of Tatooine. Klaatu was a gambler, who had amassed a considerable amount of debt with Jabba and worked as a mechanical assistant with the Klatooinian, Barada, to work off his debts. In 4 ABY, Jabba the Hutt decreed that his prisoners, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca - all heroes of the Alliance to Restore the Republic - were to be executed by being fed to an omnivorous sand creature called a Sarlacc, which nested inside the Great Pit of Carkoon. Jabba and his entourage escorted the prisoners to the Great Pit aboard his luxury sail barge, the Khetanna, as well as two Bantha-II cargo skiffs. Seconds before the prisoners were to be executed however, Luke Skywalker turned the tables on his captors by igniting his lightsaber and striking back at Jabba's men. Klaatu was below deck on the Khetanna when the fight first started. After Luke dispatched the guards from both skiffs, he leaped over to the sail barge. Klaatu and another henchman ran to the top deck to combat him. Klaatu brandished a blaster, but Luke cut through it with his saber, injuring Klaatu in the process. The Kadas'sa'Nikto made a strategic withdraw back below deck, but this only bought him a few seconds. With the help of Leia Organa, Luke fired the barge's anti-personnel cannon into it's own deck, causing the ship to explode. Klaatu was one of many who died in the explosion. Kol Num Korriban Korriban is a Type 1 planet located in the Horuset System in the Esstran Sector of the Outer Rim Territories and the Stygian Caldera. It is the only planet within this star system and is orbited by seven moons. It has a diameter of 16,890 kilometers, a breathable atmosphere and a climate that is cold and dry. It takes Korriban 780 days to revolve around the star of Korriban and 28 hours to rotate once on its axis. Geologically, the terrain of Korriban consists of high mountain ranges, deep canyons and dry river beds. There is very little in the way of flora or fauna to be found on the planet. The capital city of Korriban is Dreshdae. Korriban is the original homeworld of the humanoid species known as the Sith; Force-sensitive creatures who dabbled in the intricacies of the Dark Side of the Force, forming a symbiotic bond with the Dark Side, which yielded tremendous power. The Sith formed tribal clans with the most powerful among them serving as sorcerer to the clan. Krayt dragon Krayt dragons are large reptilian animals indigenous to the planet Tatooine in the Tatoo system. They are known to grow to an average length of 45 meters and weigh as much as 2,000 kilograms. The average lifespan of a Krayt dragon is 1,000 years. In 0 BBY, the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 were deposited on the planet Tatooine. Deciding to go off in different directions, Threepio wandered into across the Dune Sea, passing the skeletal remains of a Krayt Dragon. The following day, Luke Skywalker was traversing the Jundland Wastes in search of R2-D2 when he was set upon by a band of Tusken Raiders. After incapacitating Skywalker, the Raiders began ransacking his landspeeder. Desert hermit Obi-Wan Kenobi approached them and imitated the howl of a Krayt Dragon. The Raiders grew scared and ran off. Krelman Kuat Drive Yards Kuat-Entralla Engineering Kuat-Entralla Engineering was a ship-building company active some thirty-four years after the Battle of Yavin. They manufactured the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer such as the [[Star Destroyer Finalizer|''Finalizer]], and the Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought, both of which were put into service by the First Order. Kubaz Kugg Kugg was the regional governor of a district on the planet Dodz in the years leading up to the Galactic Civil War. A cruel, greedy and petty official, Kugg maintained dominance over his constituency through fear. His enforcer was a giant and deadly droid known as the Destroyer. Kugg consistently raised taxes, driving away many of the local merchants and crystal miners. Those that refused to pay Governor Kugg often received a visit from the Destroyer who demolished their home and property. The City Council members of Dodz wished to oppose Kugg, but feared retribution from his Destroyer. The droids C-3PO and R2-D2 came to Dodz several years ago and befriended a young boy named Jost Ellon. Together, they refurbished an antiquated droid known as the Ranger X-One. When the Destroyer began making trouble for the locals, they unleashed the Ranger X-One, who ultimately succeeded in destroying the Destroyer. Left without anything to protect him, Governor Kugg attempted to flee. The planetary city council members arrested him and he appeared before an Intergalactic Trial. The findings of the court are unrecorded, but it is reasonable to assume that Kugg never returned to Dodz. Kugg's Destroyer Governor Kugg of the planet Dodz employed a large bipedal droid of unknown design as his personal enforcer. Through the Destroyer, he was able to exert control over the provincial City Council and was able to increase taxes to the locals. Those that failed to meet Kugg's demands often received a visit from the Destroyer who demolished their homes and property. The Destroyer was responsible for destroying several families of merchants and drove crystal merchant Lott Kemp away from the planet. A young citizen named Jost Ellon and the droids known as C-3PO and R2-D2 sought to depose Governor Kugg by eliminating his Destroyer. Using a refurbished old droid model known as a Ranger X-One, they set their sights on taking down the Destroyer. The Destroyer and the Ranger X-One fought with one another, but it quickly became apparent that the Destroyer was the more powerful model. R2-D2 attached a conduit between the two combating droids and began siphoning energy away from the Destroyer and into the Ranger X-One. The plan proved successful and the Ranger was able to demolish the Destroyer. Unfortunately, the increased surge fused the Ranger's circuits together, rendering it useless. Kumumgahs The Kumumgah were an ancient humanoid alien race indiginous to the planet Tatooine thousands of years ago. A conquering race known as the Rakata invaded Tatooine and absorbed it into its ever-growing Infinite Empire. The Kumumgah eventually rebelled against the Rakatan slavers and as consequence for their actions, the Rakata initiated an intense firebombing campaign against them. The power of their weapons was so intense that it nearly obliterated the entire planet, transmogrifying its verdant jungles into a barren sea of fused glass. Over the span of millennia, the glass topography dissolved, turning the planet into a desert wasteland. The Kumumgah eventually split into two distinctive species; the Ghorfa and the Jawas. While the Jawas remained a somewhat passive race, the Ghorfa were savage hunters. Some 4,200 years prior to the Battle of Yavin, human settlers colonized tatooine and established the mining outpost known as Anchorhead. The presence of these early settlers provoked societal change in the Ghorfan culture, prompting them to evolve into the modern day Tusken Raiders. KX-series security droid The KX-series security droid was a model of mechanized robot developed by Arakyd Industries on the planet Vulpter. They were bipedal and quasi-humanoid in design and stood approximately 2.5 meters in height. They were designed with a variety of combat capabilities as well as statistical and tactical data analysis. The KX-series security droids were primarily used by the First Galactic Empire in the years leading up to and including the Galactic Civil War. They were typically programmed with masculine personalities, and instructed to defer to any Imperial officer holding the rank of lieutenant or higher. Read more...